


【原创】Cause I hate when the moment’s expected ——Earned it

by tsunamiV



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamiV/pseuds/tsunamiV
Summary: 情侣变炮友





	【原创】Cause I hate when the moment’s expected ——Earned it

“因为我讨厌墨守成规。”  
他对我说。  
——

和很多俗套的故事一样，我和他是穿一条裤子长大的。  
那时候家家户户离得很近，我家的斜对门就是他家。

小学初中假期那会，我经常开门出去找他，早上起床了找，中午吃完饭了找，傍晚趁家里人做饭的时候也找他。  
当时我爹调侃我，你干脆和他绑一块得了，省得来来回回地跑。  
我妈会在晚饭时问我，你们俩男孩子整天一块在玩什么呀。我火急火燎地往嘴里塞菜，含含糊糊地回答，就一起做做竹蜻蜓，然后比谁飞得高；或者看谁先跑到巷口那。  
这问题我妈三天两头地问我，我给的回答无非就是我们俩在做一些幼稚的比赛。

其实我不敢告诉他们，我们每天会等他们去上班了，跑出巷子，去人多的露天市场看看。他偶尔顺手摸点小玩意回来，有时候是玻璃珠，有时候是劣质的塑料陀螺，甚至会是带着海腥味的小鱼干。  
我问他，你干嘛老偷人东西啊，要是被发现了多不好。  
他说：“因为我最讨厌规矩了。”

我的晚饭结束地总是很快，把碗筷往水斗里一搁，就冲到房间把门一锁。  
所以我爸妈总是以为我是一个七点半就睡觉了的乖孩子。  
我没有反驳，我为什么要反驳呢？  
我会蹑手蹑脚地摸出我藏在床底角落的手电筒和一块布满划痕的旧手表，这是我爹上个月丢掉的，但是他忘记把电池抠出来，我在一个新的垃圾袋里发现了它。

我在等。  
晚上八点，他会到我的窗前，我会轻轻地越过窗落地，然后小心地关上它。我很庆幸我家的窗质量不错，至少不是那种一碰就吱嘎吱嘎乱叫的窗户。  
然后我们走了，毫无目的性地闲逛。  
我很快就觉得无聊了，我问他，我们就这样瞎走吗，那还不如回去呢，外面这么热，而且我爸妈也不同意我晚上出来的。  
他说：“我最讨厌这不行那不行的规矩了。”

我们继续跟着手电孱弱的光走，照到哪走哪，尽管身上被蚊子叮红了好几处。  
手电的光不小心会照到脸上，从下巴到额头，配合着从树叶缝隙里斜照过来微薄的月光，脸呈现了一种淡青色。不好看，甚至有点吓人，但是我没有笑，因为我脑子里空空的。  
少年老成，这个词突然蹦了出来。  
我用力眨了一下眼来缓解干涩。  
——

后来我中考超常发挥，和他考进了一所高中。我妈很高兴，她说我们俩真是有缘呐，可以做一辈子兄弟，互相有个照应。我说是啊，真的是缘分。

分班那天我很紧张。  
我挤在人堆里，努力仰着脖子在那张对我来说略高的A3张纸上寻找我的名字。  
还有他的。  
我们果然不在一个班。  
我这成绩怎么能进重点班呢，我安慰自己。

教学楼是环形的。我被安排在窗边，正数第二排。  
我整理好课桌后往斜对面教室一看，倒数第二排靠窗，是他。

高一上课七分之二我都在看他，看他转笔，看他摇椅子，看他趴在课桌上撑着头，看他在课本上写写画画，看他卡卡顿顿地在试卷上涂涂改改。  
至于剩下的七分之五，我在转笔，在翘椅子，在托着脸听课，在课本上圈圈点点，在试卷的空白处打草稿。  
我们还是同一个世界的人啊，我想。

高二选课，我选了物理生物历史，他选了物理化学历史。  
每周的走班课，我有百分之六十六点六六的概率会遇到他，而他有百分之一百的概率会坐在我旁边，或者想办法坐到我旁边。  
我问他，你为什么不去你们重点班的走班课。  
他说：“没意思，不想去。我讨厌这样的规则。”

——  
市里大多数高中都提早开学。  
八月十号，我们被要求返校。早上出门前，我妈说，祝十七岁的儿子生日快乐。  
那一天交完作业后我们就放学了。  
他提议去旁边新开的快餐店解决午餐。  
我说好啊。

那天中午我们点了什么菜我大致已经记不清了，唯一记住的是一条小鲳鱼。很小很薄，我怀疑它还没成年就被捕上来，由于体格太小被卖到一家小餐馆里被做成一道廉价的鱼类菜品，被意图随意解决饥饿问题的人类肢解、咀嚼、吞咽、消化，最后混在一堆肮脏的残渣里被排泄。  
“你……”，他说了一个字。  
我从发呆中猛然回过神。我咬着指甲边缘微微翘起的薄膜，等待下文。  
时间有些长，但是我并不觉得奇怪。我放下拇指，我看见他用黑色的塑料筷子一下一下地碾着鲳鱼薄薄的、泛着近乎苍白的银光的尾鳍。我放下筷子，托着下巴看着他动作，直到尾鳍快被碾成浆糊了，  
他再一次开口：“交往吧，我们。我对你很有兴趣。”  
我确实有点惊讶，我说有兴趣？你想说喜欢是吗。  
他再次用筷子对不成型的尾鳍狠狠地下了两次手。  
他默认了。  
我说行啊，我们恋爱纪念日是我的生日，我们的第一次约会是在一家快餐店里，这条未成年的鲳鱼是我们的公证人。  
“不好吗？”  
我说怎么不好，多棒啊，这么独特的表白方式也就你会用了。  
他很高兴，他笑着说：“因为我讨厌墨守成规。”  
我也笑了，和以前一样，他笑了，我也会被带着笑。

我一直没告诉他，他笑起来憨憨的，露出了一口牙齿，眼睛会眯起来，弯弯的，真的很可爱。

一整个高三都是在机械而忙碌的记笔记刷题做错题，以及谈恋爱中度过。大多数同学都选择了走读，所以我们很幸运也是意料之中地被分到了一间寝室。  
做题做得累了，我就着那款保护视力的黄色灯光看他。他能感受到我的视线，他也偏过头看我。我咬着指甲，他托着头，我们对视，然后就笑了。  
我有时候会问他，他家里人同意他找了个男朋友吗。  
他会转了转笔，托着头回答我：“有关系吗，我最讨厌墨守成规。”

后来高考，我们都正常发挥，他高了我九分。  
我们都填了本地的一所大学。  
我很高兴地给他看我的录取通知书，他露出了那个可爱的笑容。  
——

毕业后的暑假，八月十号，我们做了，在那家快餐店旁边的一家快捷酒店。  
他先洗的澡，然后是我。我在浴室吹头发的时候还在百度如何避免第一次的肛裂。  
不可否认，我很紧张，我很亢奋。这种感觉不亚于查询高考成绩的时候，却完全不同。  
我吹了半小时头发，我脑子里把我能想到的姿势都想了一遍。

我开门出去。  
我看见他趴在床上玩手机。  
他听到动静翻过身。  
他关了手机，往床头柜一掷。  
他说：“来吧。”  
我：？  
我抽出我的浴袍带子，直跪在床上，我不可置信地挤出一句话，你让我……上你？  
他没说话，他点了点头，笑了，和在小鲳鱼面前的笑一样有感染力，我也笑了。  
好啊，我说。  
——

我们买了那家快捷酒店的早餐券。  
我们拿着批量生产的白瓷盘，用铁架子往上面堆食物。  
我问他，为什么。  
我以为他又会可爱地笑，但是他没有，他抿了抿嘴，说：“因为我讨厌墨守成规啊。”  
然后他搂着我的肩膀去找座位。  
他比我高了十三厘米。  
——

大学开学前一星期，我开始收拾行李。  
我翻出窗，敲开了斜对角的门。开门的是他妈妈，我说我找他。他妈妈很惊讶，她说，你不知道吗，他两天前已经走了啊。没等我反应，她又补充，他给我留了一封信。

一个很薄的信封，里面是一张从高中练习簿上扯下来的划线纸。  
“我去了德国的大学，走了。你知道我讨厌墨守成规。”  
果然又是讨厌墨守成规啊，我也应该习惯不是吗？  
我把这张透光的纸装回信封，随手塞在被褥下面。  
——

我的大学很平淡，和室友们关系不错，经常一起出去唱歌撸串，一起翘课窝在宿舍拿着个笨重的笔记本电脑和门口二十块一个的鼠标一起刷副本，滴滴答答的鼠标声经常被一个学霸室友怒斥；快期末的时候就一起泡图书馆，捧着崭新的课本进行填鸭式自学，实在不行就腆着脸皮一个抱腿一个抱腰地乞求学霸的考场恩典。  
最后，一篇毕业论文就结束了这浑浑噩噩的四年。

毕业后我考运不错，连猜带蒙加滑水地考上了公务员，在本地的一个单位里当个小会计。一个月赚六千一，一年带上奖金有个八万左右，生活过得也不拘束。

有一次我下班路过母校的时候，我看到了一个大概一米八十几快一米九的男性站在围栏外往里看，挺壮实的。  
工作了匆匆忙忙的，很少看望过母校了。我走过去，站在那个男人旁边。  
你也是这个高中的吗，我问他，但是我没有看他。  
他说是的。  
我转头了，他也转头。  
我看到他略微黑了一点的脸，没有表现出太多的震惊。这么多年过去了，我已经打磨出了一张礼貌克制的社交面具。  
我勾起嘴角笑了一下，他也是。  
就像是遇见了多年未见的老同学，都记得彼此，但是已经不熟悉彼此了。本该如此。  
我们并肩往前走，以成年人的方式问候了对方这几年的生活，得知都还不错，本就该这样回答。  
“做吗？”他在沉默后很突兀地开口，用下巴点了点路边的快捷酒店。  
那家酒店还开着，虽然外墙上的白砖已经被风雨和路边扬起的灰尘磨砺地拥有了灰暗色的忧郁气质。  
“行。”  
——

仍然是他先洗，我后洗。我在吹头发的时候看了下日期，十月八号。我都忘记今天是国庆后第一天上班。  
我打开门，走出去。  
我问他，我来？  
他点点头默认了。

我们都不习惯在做爱时说话。  
我突然想起大学时和室友一起看的动作片里教学级别的dirty talk，都是年轻气盛的小伙子，一群人挂着猥琐的笑容跃跃欲试。现在他们已经也差不多都找到女朋友了吧，甚至有的已经结婚了，不过我敢保证，这群小崽子肯定没胆子把那夜间娱乐的知识点学以致用。  
我现在突然很想爆几句出来，但是光做已经够消耗体力的了，真没精力同时运动一下我的嘴唇和声带。

我发泄后没有马上出来，我撑在他脸旁，我问他，老实交代，有过对象没。  
我恍惚间感觉我又回到了高中宿舍那会，我们滚在狭小的单人床上，他压住了我，他可爱地笑着问我我之前有没有对象。  
他说他有啊，谈了一个女朋友，人挺好的，毕业就领证结婚去了。  
那你还找我？我反问他。  
因为我讨厌墨守成规，我的心里已经给出了固定答案。  
“因为我讨厌墨守成规。”他笑着说，笑容与初识时无异，一个成熟男人的憨憨的笑容，在我看来还是那么可爱。  
我也笑了，就像之前无数次跟着他笑。


End file.
